Fog
by siberyoshka
Summary: Willem sedang berlibur ke salah satu kota yang ada di Kalimantan tengah-Sampit. Namun di sana sedang dilanda kabut asap yang cukup pekat. Tapi, siapa sangka dia bertemu dengan sahabat lama yang sudah lima tahun tak ia jumpai-Kirana.


Fog

.

.

.

.

_Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

_Warning: Human AU, __Netherlands __sebagai __Willem,__ dan Fem!Indonesia __sebagai Kirana (it's not an official name, remember it)._

.

.

.

.

Willem membetulkan letak syalnya.

Tak ia sangka, di sini—Sampit, Kalimantan Tengah, udaranya cukup dingin apabila selepas dini hari, sampai-sampai membuat kota ini tak seperti di daerah tropis. Selain dingin, hari ini Kota Mentaya itu diselimuti kabut yang cukup tebal dan membuat penglihatan Willem cukup terganggu. Dia hanya bisa melihat daerah di sekitarnya sampai radius beberapa puluh meter saja.

Ditambah lagi, Willem sedang berada di pinggiran kota, dan di sana ada pertokkoan yang cukup besar. Tapi sayangnya, Willem sama sekali tidak mengetahui ini di daerah mana. Seingatnya, hotelnya jauh dari sini. Ujung-ujungnya, Willem mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang berani berjalan jauh dari hotelnya, sehingga dia tersesat di tempat yang tak ia kenal ini.

Willem pun pasrah. Ia pun berjalan semakin jauh, tak peduli bahwa sebuah pertemuan yang diketuainya—dan itulah alasan dia berkunjung ke Sampit—akan diadakan sekitar dua jam lagi.

.

.

.

.

Willem duduk di sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari batu tersebut. Dia rasa dia sudah sangat amat jauh dari hotel tempat ia menginap. Ingin rasanya dia bertanya kepada penduduk setempat tentang dimana hotelnya dan lewat jalan manakah dia bisa kembali. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak ingat apa nama hotelnya. Dan sejak awal, dia hanya bisa _pasrah_.

Willem terbatuk-batuk. Tenggorokannya sudah sepenuhnya tercemar oleh kabut yang mengandung asap karena pembakaran lahan di kota ini. Selain kabut asap, banyak juga abu-abu bekas pembakaran yang bertebaran di sana-sini. Walaupun ukurannya kecil, tapi itu membuat bajumu hitam kalau kau menggosoknya begitu saja di bajumu.

Willem meraba saku jaketnya. Di sana ada handphone miliknya. Dia menghidupkan handphone tersebut sebentar, sekadar mengecek apakah ada SMS atau telpon tak terjawab.

Dan Willem tak sengaja melihat sebuah aplikasi yang biasa dipakai untuk mnnenyajikan peta, dan memakai jaringan internet untuk mengaksesnya. Tentu saja Willem segera membukanya. Tapi sayang, koneksi sedang tak berpihak pada Willem.

Willem memasukkan kembali handphone-nya ke dalam saku jaketnya dengan perasaan gusar. Dia mengusap matanya. Kemudian dia melihat ke tempat yang ada di seberang tempat ia duduk sekarang. Berjajar tembok dengan lukisan-lukisan yang ternyata berisi iklan. Tapi lumayan, untuk menghias jalanan yang lumayan sepi di sini. Dan di balik tembok tersebut, terlihat kapal berjejer—walaupun yang terlihat hanya separuh badan saja.

Willem memilih untuk menyebrang dan melihat apa yang ada di balik tembok tersebut melalui pelabuhan mini yang ada di ujung deretan tembok tersebut.

Oh, rupanya di balik tembok tersebut ada pelabuhan, dan pelabuhan mini yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut sekadar tempat untuk melihat pemandangan sungai dan desa yang ada di seberang sungai tersebut—Sungai Mentaya. Dan pelabuhan yang sebenarnya terdapat di sebelah kirinya. Willem mengeluh, mengapa kalau ada beberapa buah kapal di suatu tempat, dia tidak langsung menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah sebuah pelabuhan.

Willem memilih untuk duduk di pelabuhan mini tersebut. Udaranya sudah cukup hangat—karena sekarang sudah menjelang pagi. Dan hal itu membuat dirinya terbuai dan membuatnya ingin tidur—saking nyamannya.

Di saat mata Willem hampir tertutup sempurna dan tubuhnya tersandar pada tiang yang ada di sana, sebuah tangan terjulur dari arah belakang dan sebuah masker terpasang rapi di wajahnya.

"_Kada baik kalau pian kada bamasker pas kabut-kabut kaya ini_." (Tidak baik kalau Anda tidak memakai masker di saat kabut seperti ini.)

Sebuah suara yang menegurnya secara halus membuat Willem tersadar dan tubuhnya kembali tegak. Dia berbalik dan menemukan seorang gadis yang nampak berusia sekitar 18 tahunan. Rambutnya hitam berkilau dan diurai begitu saja. Serumpun kecil bunga melati tersemat di rambutnya. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi bingung, walaupun sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh masker.

Setelah berpikir sekian detik, Willem kaget begitu ingat siapa gadis yang satu ini. Begitu pula gadis tersebut.

"Kirana?!"

"Wi-Willem?! Kukira kamu penduduk asli di sini!" seru gadis bernama Kirana tersebut. "Ternyata kamu, ya! Ngapain kamu di sini?"

Untung saja Willem masih mengerti bagaimana cara berbahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, dan juga bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar pula.

"Aku … berlibur." Jawab Willem pendek. "Kalau kamu sendiri? Bukannya kamu tinggal di Jakarta?"

Kirana terdiam. Bola matanya memutar ke arah lain, tampak mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan yang ia alami.

"Ceritanya panjang. Lebih baik kita bicarakan di tempat lain aja!" kata Kirana.

Kirana menarik tangan Willem dan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat yang terletak agak jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

.

"Keluargamu pindah ke kota ini?" kata Willem, setelah Kirana menceritakan semuanya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Iya. Karena pekerjaan ayah. Lagipula kota ini bagus!" kata Kirana.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah: Lima tahun lalu, Kirana dan Willem adalah mahasiswa di sebuah universitas yang ada di Jakarta. Willem adalah murid pertukaran pelajar dari Belanda dan akan belajar di universitas tersebut selama beberapa bulan. Kirana tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas dimana seorang turis asing dari negara impiannya—Belanda, makanya dia mati-matian mendekati Willem supaya suatu saat dai bisa diajak Willem pergi ke negara kincir angin tersebut. Hasilnya memang bagus, karena mereka berdua berteman baik—bahkan mereka dikira sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun sayang, sebelum Kirana mengutarakan keinginannya, Willem sudah pulang terlebih dahulu ke negara kampung halamannya tersebut. Dan sekarang, Willem berlibur ke Sampit, kota dimana Kirana tinggal sekarang—sejak ayahnya pindah tempat kerja.

"Tapi sayang saja, setiap musim kemarau kota ini selalu dilanda kabut asap. Tapi, kota tetangga juga dilanda kabut asap sih. Jadi adil!" kata Kirana, sambil tersenyum lucu. Willem hanya diam. "Plus, tiap hari kita harus memakai benda ini," Kirana menunjuk masker yang ia pakai.

Mereka berdua hanya diam. Bahkan, sekarang Willem merasa mengantuk kembali karena suasana di bawah pohon yang ada di taman kota ini sangat nyaman. Kirana hanya diam sambil sesekali memainkan handphone-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ke sini cuma buat liburan? Lalu, kami liburan sendiri saja ke sini?" kata Kirana, memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Iya." Kata Willem. "Aku butuh _refreshing _sendirian. Ayah dan ibuku berada di Belanda, dan untungnya mereka memperbolehkanku pergi sendirian ke sini."

"Kenapa memilih kota ini? Padahal masih ada kota lain yang lebih eksotis." Kata Kirana.

"Ada cukup banyak peninggalan penjajah Belanda di kota ini. Lagipula, kan aku mencari tempat yang jauh dari keramaian—tapi punya pemandangan yang bagus untuk _refreshing_." Kata Willem.

"Iya, sih. Yang kau katakan benar." Kata Kirana. "Dan kau beruntung, karena ada aku sebagai _tour guide_–mu di sini."

Kirana terkekeh. Willem hanya diam sambil mengarahkan matanya ke sisi lain yang ada di taman kota ini.

"Oh iya, kamu akan berada di sini sampai kapan?" kata Kirana.

"Kira-kira lima hari, dan ini adalah hari kedua. Kemarin aku baru saja datang." Kata Willem.

"Whoa, sebentar sekali! Itu tak cukup untuk membayar rindu yang dipendam sahabat selama lima tahun, kan?" kata Kirana, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Ah, bercanda. Oh iya, kamu bekerja jadi apa sekarang? Kan sudah lulus kuliah."

"Aku melanjutkan kuliah lagi di Belanda, dan akan lulus sekitar dua tahun lagi." Kata Willem.

"Hebat! Jurusan apa? Yang kemarin kan jurusan Sastra Indonesia—makanya kau melakukan pertukaran pelajar ke Indonesia, dan bertamu ke jurusan Sastra Indonesia, jurusan yang kuambil dahulu." Kata Kirana.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Willem, singkat padat dan jelas.

"Hufth, pelit." Kata Kirana. "Aku sih mau saja kuliah lagi, dan mengambil jurusan Sastra Belanda. Tapi, aku malas pergi ke Jakarta lagi. Repot!" kata Kirana.

"Lalu, sekarang kau jadi apa?" kata Willem.

"Cuma jadi penjaga dan pengurus perpustakaan yang ada di dekat sini. Sekaligus penulis novel. Tapi aku baru menerbitkan dua novel." Kata Kirana, dia tersenyum bangga—seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah prestasi yang amat tinggi. "Walaupun itu Cuma pekerjaan ringan, tapi aku cukup bahagia hidup seperti itu."

Willem hanya mengangguk kecil—tanda bahwa dia memperhatikan kata-kata Kirana.

"Oh ya, ini pertanyaanku yang terakhir—sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pulang." Kata Kirana. "Kamu ada rencana untuk menikah sehabis menyelesaikan kuliahmu—dua tahun mendatang?"

Willem diam. Dia tampak cuek, dan tampak tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kirana yang cukup aneh dan mendadak itu.

"Ah, kalau kau tak mau menjawab tak apa. Aku akui itu memang pertanyaan konyol." Kata Kirana, mengibaskan tangan kirinya dengan cepat. "Oh iya, aku ingin pulang—"

Tiba-tiba Willem menarik tangan Kirana yang sudah ingin beranjak pergi. Willem membuka sedikit maskernya sehingga mulutnya terbuka. Kemudian Willem mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kirana. Dan ciuman singkat terjadi di antara mereka—walaupun mulut Kirana masih tertutup masker. Dan hal itu membuat wajah Kirana memerah, dan terlihat dari celah maskernya.

"Ada." Kata Willem. "Aku punya rencana untuk menikahi seseorang."

Kirana hampir meleleh ketika mendengar ucapan Willem yang amat lirih,

"Dan gadis yang ingin kunikahi berada tepat di depanku."

Kirana yakin wajahnya memerah sempurna. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ini … lamaran?" kata Kirana lirih. Tangan mereka masih bertaut, dengan erat pula.

"Terselubung, di antara kabut tipis Kota Sampit." Kata Willem. Dia menutup kembali maskernya.

Kirana tersenyum di balik maskernya. Dia ingin melompat-lompat bahagia sekarang, karena dirinya amat bahagia atas kejadian barusan.

Di saat suasana romantis tersebut terjadi, Willem membuyarkannya dengan sebaris kalimat yang cukup konyol,

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu dimana hotel tempat aku menginap? Aku lupa."

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

naaah! sekarang sudah terungkap bahwa suzhumiya arlovskaya tinggal dimana! di Sampit, Kal-Teng! (bagi yang gak tahu, go google it~~)

kali ini, saya bikin fanfic NetherFem!Indo—salah satu pair yang bikin saya menggelepar kayak ikan yang baru dipancing. dan entah kenapa, saya suka banget kalo mereka di kasih setting di salah satu kota yang ada di Indonesia. bahkan, sebelumnya saya kepengen bikin settingnya di Banjarmasin, Kal-Sel. tapi, idenya lagi kosong, dan entah kenapa ide fanfic kali ini nyempil begitu aja pas saya lagi berangkat sekolah. pas kabut, makanya judulnya kabut gini.

ah, adegan ciumannya maksa yah. *baru sadar*

sudah deh. Author mau nyelesaikan fanfic lain, jadi jaa nee di karya author yang lain! (maaf kalo ada typo, author gak sempat lagi ngecek)


End file.
